


纵横

by nestashy



Category: 19倚天
Genre: 19倚天 - Freeform, F/F, 忌逍 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nestashy/pseuds/nestashy
Summary: 无疆前篇之三，远游，拓土后续。





	纵横

杨逍翻着手中的题本，不愠不火道：“说话啊，都哑巴了？”  
华盖殿最里面的偏殿中品级高的坐了两列，品级次一些的垂头站着，再低一些的又跪了两列。仔细瞧去，京城二品以下六品以上的除同今上北伐的十多位，基本都到齐了。  
坐在右手边的彭莹玉同样翻着题本，眉头紧皱。但相对来说，杨逍唱白脸，他就是唱红脸的那个，于是彭莹玉道：“今日我和左相召各位过来，是想好好商议两位御史大人告发户部郭侍郎贪污一事。不知各位是否知道一二？兹事体大，主上远在漠北，太子殿下监国，咱们须得好好计议。否则冤枉了各位大人，倒显得咱们小题大做。”  
“余大人，你和丁大人说说看吧。”彭莹玉见杨逍一声不吭，冲站着的御史们道，“不必藏掖，涉事的几位大人被请到慎刑司去了。”  
余敏和丁延互相看了一眼齐齐道了声是，便说起整件事情的经过来。杨逍始终一言不发的垂头反反复复地将那本厚厚的题本翻了好几遍，有些人偷偷打量着本朝百官之首的相爷，见其似乎也没在听余丁二人陈述案情，心中觉得奇怪却又庆幸自个儿平日谨慎，找不到把柄。听说主上的那支拱卫司更是神出鬼没，为首的指挥使当年在江湖是个杀人不眨眼的狠人，指不定这回郭恒贪污之事，是拱卫司查出，让两位御史做了那倒霉的揭发人。  
心虚的互相看看，杨逍越不说话他们越害怕。左右相都是江湖出身，文人相轻，起初他们也看不起草莽出身的两人，平日里什么话都说的出口，谅你武功再高，也不会当着主上面做那粗鄙的事。可没想到，左右相是懒得理，尤其是左相骂起人来引经据典，不带一点脏字曾当场把几个懒政的侯爷骂哭了。不可小觑，不可小觑。文臣武将们再不试图轻视这些草莽出身的相爷们。  
右相瞎了一只眼瞧上去不苟言笑甚是可怕，可实际上他性子倒是平和的多。反之，左相瞧上去是个文弱俊雅书生，可发起火来，整个奉天殿都能塌了。满朝流传着，不怕右相生气，就怕左相不说话的真言。  
“浙西秋粮总共四百五十万石左右。”杨逍突然打断了丁延的话，“下回想好了再说。五十万石，可是失之毫厘，谬以千里。”  
“臣惭愧。”丁延道，他不是不知道，题本还是他和余敏奏报的。可禀报时他确实只说了个虚数，左相竟严谨如斯，身为御史，兼掌监察，竟犯了这般低级错误，丁延自惭形秽。  
“之后再谈你的失职，继续。别误了正事。”杨逍提点道，终于抬起眼，一双略带桃花的眸子凌厉地略过坐着的，站着的，跪着的官员们，轻轻嗤笑了一声。  
扑通，有站着的摔倒在地，众人瞧了他一眼没人敢扶，彭莹玉挥了下手，自有内侍将其扶起，端茶送水。  
不怕右相生气，就怕左相不说话，不怕左相不说话，就怕左相笑。那句真言还有下半句。这时，连坐着的四品以上二品以下的大员们也不禁摸了一把汗，大多数清廉的暗叹相爷积威日以千里越来越重了。  
“两千四百万石的粮食。咱们中品级最高者，也就是我和彭相，一年一千四十四石。从九品的詹事府司经局六十六石，为各位大人诊治的太医院未算品级的一年三十六石。这还是有朝廷俸禄的，百姓呢？没有天灾人祸，不过一年十石。”杨逍如数家珍报出各级俸禄，“两千四百万石，够一个镇子百姓一年生活的。他郭恒哪来的这么大胃口？难不成还是那鲲鹏转世？”  
众人面面相觑，皆不敢应话。杨逍又道：“郭恒三品侍郎，胆大如斯，视法不顾！本朝立，不过十一年。各位便忘了前朝如何灭亡的？各位臣工是享受久了，愿意跟前朝一般做那耻辱的亡国奴吗？！”  
在场所有朝臣直呼不敢，纷纷跪倒在地，户部尚书从椅子上滑下来请罪，杨逍瞅了他一眼：“你身为郭恒上司，管教不当。该罚。”  
“郭恒一人，也不敢贪如此数字。”彭莹玉接话，“不过十二载，我朝大员便已堕落如此地步？北平承宣布政使司、提刑按察使司是什么地位？想必各位比我和左相更清楚。左右都御史，按察使司乃你部分支监管不利，也自去领罚吧。”  
都察院两位长官颤声称是。  
杨逍又陷入沉默，彭莹玉吹着那茶盏同样一言不发，官员们心虚的抖的跟筛子，心不虚的也直叹这二月天，怎么那样热。  
时间一点点的过去，杨逍差不多把桌上的题本连同奏本翻完了，彭莹玉瞎了的那只眼盯着空茶盏，两人一句话没说，也没交流。年事已高的晕过去的朝臣，杨逍瞧了一眼让内侍扶到耳室休息，跪着的站起来醒醒神，自有内侍宫女送上小食解饿。  
“相爷，该喝药了。”贴身小内侍端着一碗黑乎乎的药轻声道，杨逍瞪了他一眼，后者却附耳，“太子爷刚吩咐的，奴不得不从。相爷请别为难奴了。”  
小兔崽子。监个国还管教起他老子了。  
杨逍接过碗，瞅着碗里的药，突然想到张无忌临走前一晚折腾的他浑身酸软次日差点起不来耽误送行，还罗里吧嗦的当着全军面拉着手尽说那舍不得的情话，就想给扔了。可转念一想到青年那双可怜巴巴的大眼睛，杨逍无奈叹了口气一口闷掉，随后对小内侍附耳：“告诉太子，往后早课再分心，晚上就别想让臣去春和宫陪他下棋。”  
小内侍是四门旧部，忠心耿耿也知其中密事。捂着嘴偷偷应下，杨逍将碗递给他，接过小内侍递来的麻糖，往嘴里塞了一块，又全神贯注的翻阅题本和奏本去了。  
一个时辰过去，鸦雀无声的偏殿已然有了窃窃私语之声，站不住的颤颤巍巍的扶着膝盖，跪不住的也揉着膝盖，品级低的几乎没见过左右相的大着胆子抬头打量杨逍和彭莹玉。  
自古以来都有考察相貌入官的惯例。满朝文武大臣相貌几乎没有难看的，也就除了今上带来的旧部其中有几位确实面相不佳，也不在京城入职，而常年在外代天巡视。入驻奉天殿也只有左右二相，大理寺卿冷谦、工部尚书张中和今上舅父国公殷野王。  
右相生的普通缺了一只眼，但江湖出身气势也没落了下风。之后是左相，这位左相相传在江湖上也是大名鼎鼎，武功高强，和拱卫司那脸上有疤的指挥使年轻时并称逍遥二仙，是不可多得的美男子。拱卫司指挥使行踪飘忽不定，几乎没人见过他，见过的也直叹可惜是个疤瘌脸，要不然朝臣女眷们也得争相恐后的嫁过去。那范指挥使伤了脸尚且如此，更不说这位百官之首的杨相爷。  
算着年纪也入了花甲。可抛开头发混了些灰，眼角纹路不浅，面相凄苦之外，左相身形清瘦，眉目秀美凌厉，气度不俗，着实少见的俊雅。每每上朝，他身着大襟斜领的麒麟袍站在百官首位，却是姿容端正，令人生羡，一举一动当的起本朝百官之首的美称。  
照理说这样一人之下万人之上的位置，府邸必有美眷作伴，若没有京城愿意的岂止是趋之若鹜。可左相全都婉拒。有人说，左相深爱之人去世多年二人只有一个远嫁武当的女儿，左相对其情深根种，宁愿面对空屋也不愿再提续弦。满朝文武都说，主上发了毒誓，左相也不愿委屈他人，一心只对政务，真是他等楷模，也应鞠躬尽瘁死而后已。  
而今他端坐高位垂眼翻阅题本，好似听不到下面私语一般，这方深沉俊逸，实在难得。有小官暗赞左相不愧是百官表率，于是也眼观鼻鼻观心了。  
又过了半个时辰，大理寺卿冷谦带着审刑司官员匆忙赶来，靠的近的朝臣还闻到了审刑司身上的焦糊味，更是面如土色。  
“相爷。审出来了。”冷谦素来话少，但他若是说了话，那便是铁面判官，人间地狱。审刑司的右详议递上几份证词，杨逍和彭莹玉各拿了几份细细看去。  
这一动静让本有些吵杂的偏殿顿时鸦雀无声。当朝谁人不识大理寺卿，从他手中过的案子无一不是大案要案，数年来，从无冤假错案。百姓喜之，朝臣们却宁愿拜那阎罗王也不喜拱卫司指挥使和大理寺卿找上门。  
“混账！”率先发火的是彭莹玉，他重重拍了一下桌案，不大的扇形桌应声而裂，顿时四仰八叉的碎了一地。  
文臣毛骨悚然，留守的武将也胆战心惊，皇城家具所用皆是上好杉木所制，不易开裂。而彭莹玉却将一把几案轻易拍碎，内力之深着实可怖。新臣们只闻今上有千里之外轻取敌颈首的天下第一的功夫，可没想到其旧部中的文臣也如此厉害。这一掌袭来，还不得脑干俱裂？  
有心的朝臣却想，右相数年来性子温和，如今他也勃然大怒，那左相岂不是……想到此的朝臣齐齐地偷偷打量杨逍。后者却慢条斯理地摸着胡子，手中拿着那几份证词，随手一扬，薄薄的状纸如利刃般直直飞了过去，最后竟落在不同朝臣所在位置上。几张宣纸成的证词拿到手上都没有什么分量，寻常人若扔出去只会落在身边，不会像有跟线一般牵着它，更不会平展的落地。  
朝臣只知杨逍这一手匪夷所思，却不知这样的功夫在江湖中也实乃少见。彭莹玉拍了拍手道：“左相这一手弹指神通又精进了。”  
杨逍连忙摆手表示不敢，轻飘飘的瞧着地下捡证词的朝臣道：“瞧瞧吧，告你们的。可别漏看了。”  
哆哆嗦嗦的捡起，哆哆嗦嗦的看，越瞧越心惊，越瞧心越闷。咕咚一声，翻白眼晕过去好几位。杨逍道：“扶进耳室，待醒了送去审刑司。”  
“六部乃中枢，尚书六名，左右侍郎各二名，共一十八名，如今牵连进郭恒案的有二名尚书，三名侍郎，听上去不多是吗?"杨逍站起来缓缓走下去，站定在刑部尚书跟前，“王大人，你刑部，都察院和大理寺共称三司会审，如今三者其二纵容属下目无法纪，还真是能人辈出！也不嫌辱了你们脑袋上的乌纱帽！”  
督察院两位御史，和刑部尚书瞧着杨逍官摆从他们面前走过，瑟瑟发抖。杨逍有站定在兵部侍郎面前，弯下腰：“又是一位王大人，抬起头，别嫌丢人。让其他大人们看看贪了这么多，你是准备娶第四房小妾呢还是盖别院？来，跟我说说，主上深入漠北，跟在主上身边也有受了你的好处却不学无术的武官？！”  
“左相饶命！臣绝没有收受他人贿赂去做这事！给臣几个脑袋臣也不敢啊！”兵部侍郎将头磕的砰砰响。  
“不敢？我看你们胆大包天！是不把主上放在眼里了！”杨逍内力深厚，说出来的话震的朝臣们胸口发闷，气血上涌，却不敢晕过去，若醒来在审刑司那才是叫天天不应叫地地不灵。  
杨逍走到晕过去的礼部尚书和工部侍郎身边，冷笑道：“丢人的东西。”内侍们快速移动，又将两位大人拖进耳房。  
“全国十三布政司竟牵连其中十二个布政司，六部五名高官落马，古往今来，贪赃枉法的恒河沙数，但做的如此过分，也真还是头一遭！你们扪心自问，主上可有亏待各位？前朝腐朽君主残暴，你们皆是有志之士，有了你们，本朝才能众望所归，延绵至今。在下在此感谢各位。”杨逍说完，向在场所有朝臣深深一揖，众人皆说臣应效犬马之劳，至死不忘。  
“好一个犬马之劳。家狗老马忠心耿耿，一生只认一主。想来在座的某些大人是连那禽兽也不如了？”杨逍冷酷而说，“是啊，可不是寡廉鲜耻，猪狗不如！”  
朝臣们大呼冤枉，有与杨逍不对付的朝臣高喊道：“左相，你说我等是畜生，那你岂不是也是我等同类，人人都说当朝左相把持朝政一手遮天，左相可有解释？”  
群臣哗然，彭莹玉脸色一变，厉声喝道：“混账东西！华盖殿岂容你放肆！”  
“右相你心底良善，我等是敬你的。可左相权倾朝野也并非一天两天了。主上良善，耳根子软，可我等容不得这阴狠的虎狼奸臣。杨逍，今天就趁此说清楚，若我等说错了，那是死有余辜。若你错了，那便到太子殿下面前请辞如何？”  
好一个歹毒的离间计。彭莹玉敛容想，若非明教旧部是出生入死的彼此互相知根知底的兄弟，这段说辞，我和杨兄弟后面势必得闹个你死我活。  
听罢，杨逍回过头瞅了一眼彭莹玉，二者默契一笑，杨逍摸着胡子转过身道：“胡益是吗？还没到你呢，急什么？听闻你写了一手的好草书，生平最尊崇赵文敏公。松雪道人书风秀逸，笔法圆满。你呢？我见也是狗尾巴草一只。”  
“杨逍，你！”  
“行了，孙子，心急吃不了热豆腐。”杨逍突然骂了一句粗鄙之言，令那胡姓官员你了半天也不知如何回话。杨逍见状，拍了拍手，偏殿立刻涌入了一群小内侍，个个怀中抱着成堆的题本和奏本，站在角落。  
杨逍走过去翻了其中一沓，笑道：“哟，正好，胡大人，这本是参你的。说你每逢赵文敏公祭日，都不许他人祭祀，只准自己对其墓大哭。各位听听，只许州官放火，不许百姓点灯的行径也真不怕雪松道人跳出来骂你无耻。”杨逍随手向后一扔，一沓奏本准确的落入胡益怀中，差点把他砸晕过去。  
“你的……这是你的……还有你的……”杨逍运起诡异轻功，又用弹指神通准确的将每一沓题本或奏本送入对应的朝臣身边。不知是杨逍故意为之还是无心，有的朝臣被砸了腰背，有的恰好落入怀中，力道拿捏准的出奇。  
不一会儿，人人身边都堆满了题本和奏本，有的只有一两本，有的却差不多跟他跪着一般高了。彭莹玉接过杨逍随手扔来的那本题本，翻看一下，暗叹惭愧。虽不是大事可他自个儿也确实没注意到，若张无忌在，至多口头批评两句。可如今做了官，江湖习气却也得改了。  
杨逍最终停留在三个小内侍抱着的弹劾题本面前道，“你们面向诸位大人站着。”小内侍们应了，便小心翼翼地抱着题本站在众人面前。  
“诸位大人抬头请看。”杨逍笑道，“这剩下的全都是弹劾在下的。元年至前日，都在这儿。其中有不少在座大人的手笔。我让他们拿来，念给你们听，权当给各位大人解个闷。”  
说罢，杨逍翻开一本：“这本说我只手遮天，独断专行。”  
啪。扔在朝臣正中央。  
“哦，这本说我任人唯亲。”  
啪。完整的扔在前一本之上。  
“心狠手辣。连小孩都不放过？挺有意思。”  
啪。又是随手一扔，准确的落在前两本之上。  
杨逍接连翻了近三十本弹劾，内容不外乎形容其大权独揽，翻手为云覆手为雨的阴狠毒辣的权臣，有的甚至模糊的批判当今天子实乃傀儡，杨逍把持朝政实为摄政王爷，又说将来天下注定改姓杨的谋逆之言。  
杨逍念出来的时候，朝臣们个个面如死灰，暗骂弹劾的人不长眼睛，妄言皇家，其心可诛。  
“这笔迹龙飞凤舞的，彭相，你别说，是挺漂亮的草书。”杨逍扔给彭莹玉，彭莹玉翻了一眼，怒意恒生，“胡益！”  
“五年前写的。胡大人，你是有多么不甘心我驳了你左迁按察使的自荐奏本？我本想留你过三月，可谁料你自个儿不长进。”杨逍平淡道，“竟妄议起主上和太子殿下的？！你想……”  
“是啊！胡大人，你想造反吗？！”偏殿猛地被推开，脆生生的少年音由外传进华盖殿，当今太子殿下站在两重门外，深蓝交领衮龙衣，褚色双摆开叉袍，头戴圆领帽，少年面容秀丽，器宇轩昂，白玉般的脸竟隐隐藏着几分戾气，一双大眼睛怒目而视。  
杨逍和彭莹玉皆是一惊，杨逍快速看了一眼太子身后的塞克里，后者不可察觉的摇摇头。杨逍暗道不好，却只能先和彭莹玉一起率领众臣跪了下去。  
”臣等见过太子殿下。”  
年少的太子一挥宽大袖袍：“众卿请起。吾刚下早课，便闻华盖殿左右相爷助吾处理要务。特来此学习。”说完，他在彭莹玉指引下坐在了主位上，又道，“二位相爷请坐。”  
杨逍和彭莹玉行礼坐下，杨逍忽略了上位那道投过来的视线，双手拢进袖口里，一言不发。  
“胡大人？”年少太子冷声道，“你想造反吗？”  
胡益连滚带爬的行至案前，磕了好几个响头道：“臣绝无此意，还望殿下明察。乃是左相污蔑臣啊！”  
太子长长的嗯了一声，胡益暗道这小太子初次监国，方才肯定听了弹劾杨逍那厮的题本，正不知所措呢。若他能颠三倒四一番，虽不能拉杨逍下马，也能让他再主上面前丢人现眼，指不定能让他这相爷位置也坐不稳。  
“是吗？弹劾奏本在哪儿？吾要看。”太子道，“左相。”  
“殿下，臣以为不看也罢。”杨逍站起来躬身回答，“可别污了殿下的眼。”  
“左相，吾定要看的，烦劳左相了。”太子直勾勾的盯着他，胡益得意一笑，暗想保不齐这回这能真能升个官发财。  
众臣见杨逍罕见面露无奈神色，暗想难道杨逍真的污蔑了胡益。朝臣们面面相觑，却无一人敢抬头去看，本着多一事不如少一事的态度，更多的人想知这少年太子如何处置棘手要事，以防将来有变。  
杨逍一勾手，内侍就送上了那些题本，太子见如此之多眉头皱的更紧，随了今上的那双修长白皙的手拿下一本，细细翻看。  
彭莹玉暗暗叫急，表面不动声色暗地里按着那椅子差点按碎。他岂不知这小太子的秘密，若真出了什么事，该如何向主上交代。杨兄弟，彭莹玉想，这回可都靠你了。我也只能在一旁打打马虎眼。  
“殿下，其实弹劾之言大多类似，殿下瞧胡大人那本就够了。其余的也没多大意思。”杨逍又道，眼见太子脸色越来越差，暗叹回去就收拾塞克里再说。  
“杨逍？你是当着我等朝臣面欺骗太子殿下？”胡益又道，“你说我好大胆子，我看你才是目中无人！”  
“住口！”太子抬起头厉声道，“谁许你说话？掌嘴！”  
胡益愣住了，见其身边的小内侍走下来直直给了他一巴掌，扇的他头晕眼花。心想，这内侍哪里学的这般打人的功夫？胡益却不知道，太子身边的内侍皆是杨逍心腹四门所出，个个身怀武功，一巴掌下去寻常人哪里受得住。  
”胡大人，“太子道，”你瞧瞧，是你的手笔吧。去，给列位大臣看看胡大人怎么怎么离间君臣关系的。”  
小内侍应了声，拿着题本在偏殿走了一圈，这回，连凡事的刑部尚书王大人也哀叹无人能救胡益了。  
“胆大妄为，其心可诛。”朝臣纷纷疾言厉色，胡益摊在地上，却又不甘示弱道：“殿下，可杨逍没有否认他专权的罪名。殿下年纪小，若被此等恶人迷惑，国之本势必动摇！”  
年少太子并没有答话，而是又翻了余下多本，正要翻到最后几本，却听杨逍道：“殿下，除了一本内容狼子野心外，其余弹劾内容大同小异。臣身为百官之首，见了弹劾题本不自省不作为，臣惭愧。其余题本内容大同小异，殿下无需在此费心了。”  
“还有什么？左相不可欺瞒于吾。左相为相数年竭智尽忠，父皇对您赞不绝口，相爷不必自谦。吾见众臣工终日无所事事，不为国本着想，却尽做那墙上君子。”年少太子手执意落在剩下那沓题本，“倘若弹劾左相是这般无趣内容，那想必诸位臣功也有冤案。”  
年少太子厉声又道：“每年的俸禄国家是养闲人吗？谁若不想做官了，大可以请辞。吾监国，不必上报父皇让他担心了。郭恒一案牵涉广泛，你们不自省也就罢，却一个个高高挂起事不关己，尽想诋毁同僚之事，父皇御驾亲征，为的是什么？为的是国家为的是百姓！而你们这群自称肱骨之臣却只会耍嘴上功夫，推三阻四！！不如吾各赏你们几十大板才记得住！”  
“殿下。”彭莹玉抢先道，“殿下初掌大宝，还需三思而行。臣与左相今日只是照例询问，没想到牵扯出这样大一个案子，也忽觉惶恐不安。左相也是心急我等不作为，不如先暂押犯案人员入狱，严加看管。待主上北伐回京，再定夺不迟。”  
“殿下，人之心如海底针，有时一步走的不好，就回不来了。”杨逍平缓道，“这些题本本是臣想提醒各位大人做好分内之事，可谁曾想惊动了太子殿下，臣自罚半年俸禄。郭恒此案虽因其贪心所致，可臣身为百官之首，并未做到及时止损，且臣之弹劾题本为百官之最，再罚俸一年半。太子殿下觉得可好？气大伤身哪。”  
“臣也自罚一年俸禄。”彭莹玉接话道。  
年少太子抬头瞧了瞧杨逍，一双大眼睛似有万种情绪，最终却归于平静，他又道：“就按两位相爷说的做。不过这个胡益，吾杀定了。”  
“太子！”杨逍道，少年回头瞧着他，杨逍叹口气不再试图劝诫，冲彭莹玉摇摇头。  
“既然两位相爷也同意了。那么好，胡益，吾问你，你该当何罪？”太子走下去站定在他身边，居高临下的瞧着他。  
胡益抬起头，瞧到了太子稚嫩的脸，浑身一抖，瞪大了眼睛猛地看向杨逍，接着突然大笑起来，笑声凄厉可怕，年少太子却始终一动不动盯着他，眼中玩味之意正浓。突然，胡益不笑了，诡异的注视着上位几人。  
糟糕，杨彭二人对视一眼，身形皆动。杨逍随手捞起案牍上的笔搁弹了出去，破空之声凌厉之极，众臣只觉什么东西擦着空气呼啸而过。笔搁将胡益嘴唇牙齿打破，彭莹玉又上前连番点了他几处大穴，两人这才制止他咬舌自尽。  
然而胡益经过这一番刺激，也突然疯了，满口鲜血怪笑着。  
“疯了？”年幼太子瞧了一眼淡道，“也好，死也就不痛苦了。送去审刑司，讯问同党，若案情属实，该怎么办便怎么办吧。”  
杨彭二人作揖称是，这番异变吓的群臣们不知所措，只有大理寺连同审刑司面无表情的将牵连郭恒案的朝臣们一个个请走。  
年幼太子伸了个懒腰，对杨逍道：“左相，剩下那几本到底说了什么？不如念给吾听？”  
杨逍僵住了，心道你这个小兔崽子等晚上你阿爹非打的你皮开肉绽不可，你爹爹都不能给你求情。  
“殿下。臣这老脸真的要挂不住了。说出来，诸位大臣要笑话臣的。”  
“谁笑我就割了谁的舌头。”年幼太子语出惊人，“有功夫写这些个莫须有题本，不如多想想北伐之事，为国出谋划策。”  
杨逍只好咳嗽一声，翻起一本就念了起来，越念他也觉得纯属胡说八道，贻笑大方。他这张老脸这把年纪，魅于主上，说出去谁信？挑罪名也换个能说服人的啊。杨逍腹诽道。  
年幼太子听罢，又是大发雷霆，他斥责众臣耽于排挤异己，罚在场群臣半年俸禄才甩袖离开。  
年幼太子不出手，一出手便重罚群臣，连左右相也一并罚了。相比之下，今上宽厚仁爱让群臣纷纷自省怀念，平日里是否过于夜郎自大。故而一时间，朝野风气突然转变了许多，比之前更勤政了。  
随驾提前回来的殷野王得知前因后果，竖起大拇指，夸奖道:“阿奴倒有几分你年少时的狂傲。比我外甥硬气多了。”  
“是啊，小少主真是好样的。”和殷野王一同回来的张中赞许道，“可惜我没有亲眼所见。”  
杨逍坐在不远处的一颗苍天古树下，轻拍着怀中的阿奴，两个月前“一战成名”的年少太子撒泼打滚哭丧着脸赖着杨逍哄他睡午觉。十一岁的少年个子随张无忌，长手长脚的，也不嫌自个儿已经不是能完全缩进杨逍怀中的幼儿，耍着性子扒着他阿爹脖子不放开。  
杨逍见阿奴脸色苍白，嘴唇发紫，想到他打小心脉有伤，又被自个儿因华盖殿之事连训带罚了半个多月，一时想训他的话也说不出了，只好亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“锋芒毕露，心性不定，该罚。”杨逍瞧着小太子的滴溜溜的大眼睛，伸出手指戳了戳他的额头。  
小太子哎呦呦的叫道:“舅爷爷，阿爹打我。”  
殷野王哈哈大笑:“阿奴啊，你阿爹打你是亲你啊。这事我可管不了，还是等你爹爹回来吧。”  
在场明教旧部们笑开了花，小太子羞愤的脑袋一转，抵住杨逍胸膛，呼呼大睡去了。  
“小少主辛苦了。”张中摇着自个儿那把铁扇，赞叹道，“这重担都得压在他身上，的确非常人所为。咱们少年时无人如他一般劳累。杨兄弟，你也辛苦。”  
“兄弟们常年在外，更是劳苦功高。在下这点苦劳并没有什么值得骄傲。”杨逍笑道，“来了小弟这住处，喝不醉就别出门。”  
“爹爹说了，阿爹不许喝酒。”小太子突然睁开眼，不满道。  
“小哭包，你还管着阿爹了？素日谁更疼你?”杨逍惊讶道，“你不睡觉，是想继续面壁思过，不吃肉吗？还是收了你怀中的筷子?”  
小太子很难在两个爹爹中间选择，索性捂住脸，这回真的呼呼大睡去了。  
众人又是哄堂大笑，说起远离朝堂的轻松话题。突然高空传来一声凄厉的鹰唳，殷野王一招手，老鹰落在他们面前，爪上绑着小纸筒。  
殷野王那下递给杨逍，后者打开看了一眼，笑道，“我军大败残元势力。不日主上班师回朝！”  
“太好了。这下咱们就放心了。”  
同送行一般，太子同左右二相及文武百官共同在官道上迎接当今今上。  
杨逍见青年生机勃勃，踌躇满志，脸上是胜利的喜悦，垂眼微笑。听年幼太子高喊恭迎父皇凯旋。便同文武百官齐声喝彩。  
张无忌下了马，朝这边走来，紧紧握住杨逍的手直道相爷辛苦，随后用只有两人能听到的声音道:“杨伯伯，无忌回来了。”  
漠北之行论功行赏，封爵加官不用多说。张无忌再路上就收到了杨逍的亲笔信，亦是勃然大怒，一改往日温和作风，查验大理寺上报案情经过，以雷霆之势问斩几名主犯，流放从犯及其家眷。还百姓一个廉洁奉公的天下。  
“胡益不过五品官吏，却公然与两位相爷分庭抗礼，气焰嚣张。其背后大有文章。”张无忌严肃地翻着冷谦呈上的结案陈词，“不过十年，都忘了初心了么？”  
“历朝历代皆比比皆是。主上不必挂怀。现在要做到是静候，顺藤摸瓜，保证抓出几只大鱼。”彭莹玉作揖道。  
张无忌略失望，却也没说什么，翻了一下又道，“阿奴下令杀的?”  
“是。”彭莹玉连忙解释，“胡益所作所为死不足惜。殿下虽略急躁，却都有法可循。饶是御史们也不敢过多置喙。”  
“右相无需谨慎。我只是没想到阿奴居然有这一面。”张无忌惊叹地摸了摸下巴，“这性子倒有几分像左相。”  
“国公也这么说。”彭莹玉笑道，看向杨逍，“殿下是个好孩子。知道维护左相和我。”  
杨逍皱眉不语，张无忌见状又道:“这些个弹劾题本和奏本没想到两位都留着。”  
“权当笑话。”杨逍不屑道，自他任了这职，便知他必定背地里落个把持朝政的权臣恶名。张无忌曾为此雷霆震怒，却也无济于事。况且，阿奴的身世有些聪慧之人早就猜出，只是过于惊世骇俗，不敢相信而已。死去的胡益势必猜到了真相，只不过他心术不正竟吓疯了。  
“有些确实是笑话。有些夸大其词，以至于造谣生事。若没有左右相操心劳累，还不知国家如何正常转呢。”张无忌敛去笑容道，“阿奴这一罚，倒是给他们提了个醒。”  
“有张有弛方可成事。”杨逍说，张无忌见他神色不愉，看了一眼彭莹玉，后者心领神会借口离开。于是闭门之后，张无忌紧紧拉着杨逍双手道，“舅舅也说杨伯伯这阵心情欠佳。北伐有了捷报才见喜色。是怕我出事吗？那无忌完好无损的回来了，可有奖励?”  
“主上想要什么?”杨逍道。  
他的确担心，以致有些魂不守舍。张无忌从未指挥过这般规模的战役，徐达常遇春在他身侧也不能消除杨逍担忧。青年太过善良有时过于不决，若放走残元，其反扑而来到时覆水难收。  
杨逍有一瞬想随军北伐，可苦于阿奴年幼，彭莹玉孤掌难鸣，便只得狠下心坐镇朝野。那日华盖殿一事，杨逍也有一瞬庆幸，父子连心，也幸的阿奴早慧，硬生生的镇住了局势。其实杨逍本就没打算让太子参与其中，他向来算无遗策，与彭莹玉合计，借此贪污一案敲打警醒群臣，若非塞克里挨不住阿奴一再请求和威胁，华盖殿一事他与彭莹玉不费吹灰之力就可大功告成。  
杨逍见张无忌楞楞瞧着他，知他心猿意马，便道，“阿奴尚幼，不知以退为进才是上策。”  
“杨伯伯不必过于担心。”张无忌抱住他，揽住杨逍腰背，“阿奴懂得进退。他只是太担心你了。我瞧他啊，可比我懂得利用皇权。”  
“欠考虑。”杨逍不赞同，“我虽是他父，可在外他是君我是臣。一味包庇，落下个识人不清的名声，是为不当。华盖殿一闹，咱们还得看碟下菜，安抚有之，敲打有之。”  
张无忌略一思索道:“过几日，我带阿奴出宫拜访朝臣，到时是忠是奸，是真是假，一试便知。杨伯伯和彭相是开了个好头彩啊。”  
“还望阿奴能明白忍字心头一把刀。”杨逍略有些担忧，摸了摸胡子又说，“现在我庆幸阿奴相貌同你多一些。”  
那死去胡益定不经意间抬头发现了阿奴和他相似之处。阿奴只有脸庞轮廓像极了他，寻常人不会往那方面想，也就不会注意这一点。毕竟，年少太子和今上有着一模一样的眼睛，分毫不差。  
“阿奴知道一定会哭的。”张无忌深知自家孩子秉性道，“杨伯伯九死一生生下阿奴，又一直悉心教导不敢托大。若阿奴再不辨是非。咱们得多寒心。”  
“那是。主上不说，我也得废了他。天下能者居之，也不差他一个五谷不分的。”  
张无忌笑道:“这话阿奴若又听了，非得挂在你身上不下来，哭上整整一天呢。他心目中阿爹比所有人和物都重要。”  
杨逍暗想，阿奴是他拼死一搏生下的，假使真是个不分好坏的废物，张无忌舍不得，他也为天下苍生舍得，势必先于张无忌宰了他。  
“不向着我，那好办，收了他的筷子，不许见我便解决了。”杨逍脱口而出，张无忌抵在他肩头闷笑，“我想的到这几月，杨伯伯铁定禁了阿奴不少荤腥。厨房的师傅们被他闹的头疼脑热了?”  
杨逍沉默，张无忌知他猜中了，贴着他颈子又笑着说:“杨伯伯好狠的心，连一封家书都没有。我把公文翻了又翻，什么也没找到。”  
“你让阿奴当那小监军，管着我喝酒了。”  
张无忌眼神飘忽不定，默了半晌才可怜巴巴柔着嗓子道:“杨伯伯还没说给我什么奖励。漠北环境恶劣，晚上看不见左相，朕孤寂难眠哪。”  
杨逍长眉一抬，不为所动。张无忌见状，也觉自个儿将这话孟浪了些，连忙倒声歉，也就不再提了。  
突然杨逍身体一偏，用上自身诡异的轻功，张无忌一时不查，再看去杨逍已然离他有一丈多了。  
“无忌。”杨逍突然唤起了张无忌的名字，这让当今今上突然茫然无措。印象里，他与杨逍相识相知数年，这声听不过十次。  
张无忌想不到眼下有什么紧急状况值得杨逍叫他一声。  
于是杨逍摘掉了乌纱帽，放在一旁。抬手抽出簪子，长发瞬间落满了交领仙鹤绯袍，丹砂染灰，白翅如雪乘风欲飞。  
“人说杨某魅于主上。”  
白皙双手摘掉玉腰带，解开盘扣，露出白色中衣，杨逍再松束带，一行一动正色之极，好似这场风花雪月不是由他挑起一般。  
百官常服绣以鸟兽花纹，金丝爪龙，何其壮观威武。杨逍将这件常服楞生生穿出了柔雅致和，绯色长袍披在这身修竹傲骨，无非魏晋风流，眉目成书，正待相知之人阅览。  
“不知主上意下如何？批或是不批？”  
张无忌红透了脸，勾住了杨逍伸来的手。

 

完


End file.
